


Из искры

by Trixx_leBella



Series: Космические драбблы (сентябрь 2019) [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx_leBella/pseuds/Trixx_leBella
Summary: Феникс расправил крылья. Клянусь, он возродится и будет возрождаться до скончания моих веков....а как иначе?
Series: Космические драбблы (сентябрь 2019) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837768





	Из искры

**Author's Note:**

> Заключительная часть цикла.
> 
> Использованы фрагменты работ Ханы_Вишнёвой.

Если герои — это старомодно, то сказки — тем более.

Сказки — пережитки древности, отдиснеенные страшилки для средневековых детей. Бродячие сюжеты и ничего больше. Не ходи в лес, иначе волчок укусит за бочок — или съест Баба-Яга, невелика разница...

Но кто из нас в детстве не хотел быть героем этих самых сказок?

Я мечтала стать принцессой. А какая девочка не мечтала? Платья, балы, прекрасный принц...

Отдиснеенные бродячие сюжеты, помните?

Все ждут чуда — как однажды за распахнутой дверью окажется безликий (или, наоборот, очень даже ликий) вестник перемен...

..."проговорит: ты, Алиса, теперь герой новой, прекрасной, твоей персональной сказки"...

И вот Алиса без оглядки скрывается за порогом и бежит вперёд, желая поскорее увидеть, услышать, почувствовать, оказаться...

...но жизнь часто подсовывает в ослабевшие от мечтаний руки совершенно другой томик.

И история обрастает новым подтекстом.

Это всё ещё сказка, но уже с другим концом: принцесса с белым от зла лицом держится молодцом, хотя больше хочет гореть в огне, и принц есть, и конь, и синь, своды дворцов, но изо льдинок выходит не слово, а лёд, и никто никогда не найдёт тебя, даже если и хочется летать, и горечь от дёгтя путается с вяжущей сладостью мёда, летят крик и битые зеркала, книги в пропасть, а ленты в печь, скрытая глубоко-глубоко боль... и никто, никто, слышите!.. не сбережёт.

Я всегда поражалась тому, как моя любимая поэтесса рисует такие потрясающие словесные картины. Теперь понимаю — такое нельзя рассказать просто так.

Надо это прожить. 

Надо прожить крушение идеалов и осознание собственной беспомощности, первое открытие и первое разочарование, первую влюблённость и первые-последние клятвы самой себе — самые искренние и настоящие.

..."и когда закончится этот стих, ты поймёшь, что ты и сама дракон."

Пора просыпаться.

Танцуй, как в последний раз.

Пой, как в первый.

Живи так, будто завтра всё станет совершенно другим.

Расправь крылья трёхцветной звездой, Императрица Астер Кибела тер Калариан.

Плети заклинания, Хранительница Догевы.

Иди к своей мечте, Тиана.

Сражайся за свою родину, Мулан.

Выходи из золотой клетки, Жасмин.

Обретай ноги и пой, Ариэль, даже сквозь боль обретая себя.

И пусть удача всегда будет с нами.

(Да, Китнисс?..)

Я открываю глаза.

Согласна, это всего лишь сказки.

Но пока я в них верю — они существуют.


End file.
